


Dalinar and Evi: Not That Kind Of Sword

by EndlessGloaming



Series: Cosmere First Nights [1]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, First Time, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGloaming/pseuds/EndlessGloaming
Summary: Sex ed on Roshar is terrible.  Evi has been quite sheltered.  She's only gotten very metaphorical explanations and, of course, misinterpreted them.  Dalinar is young and kind of dense about literally everything but battle.  Still, on their wedding night, they figure it out and even enjoy themselves.
Relationships: Dalinar Kholin/Shshshsh | Evi Kholin
Series: Cosmere First Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596427
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	Dalinar and Evi: Not That Kind Of Sword

Dalinar closed the door to his bedroom - _their_ bedroom - and took a steadying breath before turning back into the room and stepping up next to Evi. His wife.

She was shaking.

He put his hands on her shoulders."Evi, what's wrong?"

She wrung her hands and glanced about. "I have heard it is quite painful for a woman on her wedding night."

Dalinar considered the woman standing before him.She seemed so small, so afraid.Normally fear in another made him want to dominate them, but right now, with her, he found himself wanting to protect her."Do you know why it's painful? Is there anything we can do to make it less painful?"

Evi still didn't meet his eyes and spoke haltingly."I...have been told that the man uses his sword to open up the woman."

"Sword!?Storms, woman, I'm not using my sword on you."

She finally looked up at him, eyes full of fear. "Then...how...?"

"Well, I don't rightly know, but...what would a couple without a knife do? That can't be it."He paused."Oh, and _I'm_ not sharp, in case that's what you meant."

She relaxed slightly under his hands. 

"How about we start getting undressed, and we'll figure it out as we go?"

She put her hands on his waist."Have you not done this before?Don't soldiers all go to prostitutes?"

"I...no.That's not honorable behavior."And besides, he'd never really been interested in any woman besides Navani. _If there's any time I should avoid thinking about Navani, it's now._ He did his best to put her from his mind and focus on Evi.

Evi - his _wife_ \- smiled up at him."Husband, are you nervous too?"

"What?No!"

Her expression fell."I was hopeful you were. I would rather you be nervous than rush and be rough with me."

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her."Evi, I'm not going to be rough with you."

She brought her hands to his cheeks and pulled his face down to hers.Her lips were soft and she smelled like flowers.He reached for the buttons at the side of her wedding havah and fumbled before he figured out how to undo them.Did women have different buttons too?

She made a soft humming sound, unbuttoned her safehand sleeve, and pulled off her glove. He pulled out of the kiss to look.Normally he was uncomfortable with how much she tried to use her safehand, but now, now that they were alone together and married...well, he enjoyed seeing those delicate little fingers undoing the buttons of his jacket, and then his shirt.

The wedding havah was complicated, and Evi wound up helping him with it after she'd finished with his shirt buttons. With a few specific buttons and ties, the dress fell away easily, but under that was another, which looked as complicated as a piece of siege equipment.He gave up and let her undo rows of tiny hooks, laces, and buttons as he shucked his jacket and shirt off in one movement. Finally that came loose too, leaving her before him in nothing but a silky little garment around her hips.

He ran his fingers down her sides, regarding her.The rest of her skin was even paler than her face, and her nipples a delicate pink, puckered tight.She was shivering.Hand stopping, he asked, "Are you cold?"

She nodded, and he guided her to the bed and pulled back the blankets.He half lifted her onto the bed, then pulled the blanket over her.Pressing her hands on her, he said, "Wait right here."

He strode to the fireplace and began placing in more logs into the flames.It gave him a chance to think as well.If this were a battle, what would he do?He needed a plan of attack.He needed information.He needed to know the terrain.Storms, he should have found out more about this before tonight.He did vaguely remember hearing something about it being painful for women the first time, but no idea it was supposed to be so bad, nor any idea what he could do to make it less bad.He should have asked someone, maybe Gavilar--

No.Then he would have been hearing about Navani. _Storm you, Dalinar, don't think about her.Be the husband Evi deserves._ He genuinely didn't want to cause her pain.

If this were a battlefield, he'd be calling for reports.He needed information. He'd have to gather it himself.

Moving back to the bed, he smiled at the sight of only her head sticking out from the thick, fluffy blanket, golden hair spreading out on the pillows.He pulled the blanket back from her and sat next to her legs, putting his hands on her one remaining piece of clothing."Would you mind if I...looked at you?"

"Looked at me?Are you not looking at me now?"

"More than this."He glanced down toward her hips.

Her eyebrows drew together, then relaxed."I trust my husband's judgment as to how to proceed."

He hooked his fingers onto the top of the silky garment and slid it off her hips and down her legs.Golden hair where her legs met too.He shouldn't have been surprised, but it was still odd.

He pushed her legs up and shifted so he was sitting in front of her hips, then parted her knees.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but not this. It looked like just a lot of folds of skin.He got down lower to look closer, then carefully started pulling folds apart with his fingers, looking between them.Maybe this was the problem: he knew he was supposed to penetrate her, but he didn't see any opening.Was he supposed to tear an entrance?Storms, that sounded worse than getting hit by an arrow.No wonder Evi was afraid.

He kept looking.There was definitely more going on in the middle.There--maybe.Near the bottom of all those folds.He looked up at Evi.She was still shaking slightly and looked uncomfortable, though not pained.Dalinar put his hands flat on her inner thighs."I'm going to try something. You speak up if it hurts. Don't just lie there and take it."

She nodded, and he looked back down toward her womanhood.Using one finger, he pushed gently, and found his finger went in.Evi drew in a sharp breath.

"Did that hurt?"

Eyes wide, she replied, "No."

He pressed further, until his whole finger was inside of her.She let out a soft, high pitched sound.

It wasn't like he hadn't heard men talk about sex before.It had all sounded kind of odd to him at the time, and he didn't remember that many specifics, but he did remember men talking about getting women to make good noises.That finally made sense.He wanted to get her to make that sound.

He slid his finger in and out of her, and she moaned again.He experimented with pressing against her inner walls and soon had her breathing deeply and making all manner of delightful noises.

He shifted his hips.He was getting hard and pulling uncomfortably against the insides of his trousers.Those _sounds_ she made.Surely those meant he was doing this right.

He could see the problem here, though.She was tight around one of his fingers.He was significantly thicker than one finger.

He licked his lips and withdrew his finger completely, then tried slowly pressing in with two. She tensed, and he looked back to her face."Keep going," she said, voice breathy.

He did, and as soon as he was all the way in, she was moaning again.He found one spot, pressing upward, that had her gasping and pressing her hips against his hand.Storms, he could get to like this.Maybe he should have been going to prostitutes all along, if it would have been this much fun.But then, he wouldn't be here with Evi like this, discovering this with her.

With the hand he wasn't using on her, he undid his belt and trouser buttons.He managed to keep the rhythm of his fingers in her going as he did, and barely so as he awkwardly pushed his remaining garments down from his hips with one hand.His erection sprang free, and he did a quick comparison with his hand.Two fingers wasn't quite enough, but three would be, at least for width.Would depth be an issue?He would just go slowly when he got to that point. 

He looked up at Evi's face and found her gazing at him, face slack, mouth slightly open.He withdrew the two fingers he was using, bunched together his first three fingers in a triangle, and pushed into her with that.She winced, and before he could ask, said, "Keep going."

Her tender skin pulled taut against three fingers, but she was making deep, throaty moans, so he pressed deeper.When he was almost up to his knuckles, he wiggled his fingers, tickling upward, and she rocked her hips against his hand, letting out a long, sweet sound."Oh, Dalinar."He had his unoccupied hand on her thigh, and she reached for it, grasping his wrist tight and meeting his gaze.Her eyes burned with unmistakeable lust.

Dalinar withdrew his hand, wiped it on the sheets, then pushed his trousers the rest of the way off, leaving him naked.He sat on his heels, positioning himself just in front of her hips, and pulled her toward him.With one hand, he positioned himself right at the opening he now knew to be the right place to enter her.He met her eyes and leaned forward, pressing just the head of himself into her.Her eyes fluttered closed.She whimpered with pleasure and clung to his arms.

She looked so small and delicate under him he was afraid of crushing her.He lowered himself against her carefully, just until their skin touched.His flesh against hers nigh on sizzled with pleasure, and he thrust into her.She cried out, wrapping all her limbs around him, burying her face in his shoulder. 

Stormfather, he'd never felt anything this good in his life.She was so hot and slick and tight around him.He wanted nothing more than to get as deep into her as humanly possible, which she seemed only too happy to have him do.His groans joined hers as they thrust together, all the way to his hilt as he pressed his pelvis into hers.

She cried out in Iriali.Normally it annoyed him when she used her home tongue, but right now, he didn't need to know the words to understand her.He thrust into her faster.Her nails dug into his back, only spurring him on.She squealed with every thrust, the pitch getting higher and higher until it reached a crescendo and she screamed.Her whole body flexed under him, every muscle taut - and her inner muscles, they contracted around him, driving him over the edge. He spilled into her and kept spilling into her, those rhythmic contractions on him driving him higher even when he thought he was already at the top, until he thought he would lose himself and burst.

Finally, all the contractions rolled to a stop, and he collapsed down on her, breathing hard.He had just enough presence of mind to notice her gasping for breath and propped himself up on his elbows, which allowed her to take full, quick breaths.If she hadn't been so obviously breathing, he might have worried about her, as she'd gone limp as a corpse.Her face was serene, washed over with bliss, and for a while, he just took her in.He'd never seen her look so beautiful.

He shifted and slipped out of her.She opened her eyes and seemed to barely be able to focus on him."That had to happen before too long," he said.

She looked confused, then alarmed."What?" he asked.

She flushed pink."I may have, ah...are there any towels or cloths nearby?"

Dalinar didn't know what she needed it for, but he looked up to the shelf next to the bed, where he'd seen a neatly folded stack of small towels earlier.He grabbed one and handed it to Evi, who propped herself up and wiped between her legs.He'd wondered what those towels were for.Well, now he knew.And bless whatever attendant had been thoughtful enough to place them here.

Dalinar smiled."I suppose I shouldn't have expected for it all to stay in there."

Evi looked vaguely horrified.

"It's not piss, if you're wondering.It's my...seed."

"That is your seed?!"

"What were you expecting?"

She blushed again.

"Don't tell me you were expecting actual seed, like lavis seed."

"I was not expecting it to be so...liquid."

Dalinar chuckled."Well, it is messy.And sticky."He grabbed another towel moved to help her clean up.He froze when he saw the stain on the sheets."What?!You were bleeding?Heralds, Evi, you should have said something."

"Dalinar Kholin, Blackthorn, I know you have spilled much blood in your lifetime. But know this - no other blood you have spilled has brought so much pleasure.I barely noticed the pain, and only briefly."She brushed her fingers over his cheek and looked into his eyes."I had no idea such pleasure existed.I am in wonder, and so grateful to have you as my husband."

He narrowly stopped himself from saying something about the pleasures of battle and the Thrill.For the first time he remembered, his heart felt full without the Thrill.Full of her, and this joy they'd discovered together.He kissed her, pulled her down onto the bed, wrapped his limbs around her possessively, and drifted off to the most contented sleep he'd had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Evi deserved so much better than Dalinar's treatment of her. It is my headcanon that, whatever rough spots they had through their courtship and marriage, they had some really nice moments too, especially their wedding night.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I would be delighted to get feedback.


End file.
